The Adventures of Pyro the Hedgehog
by CrimsonKnight236
Summary: A half demonic hedgehog becomes trapped in a white void, what events could come of this? Rated: M - Swearing, blood, violence, and possible lemons. Pairings: Pyro X Rainbow Dash, Tails X Twilight, future pairings.
1. New Home, Burning Love, and Bad TitlePun

Chapter 1: New Home, Burning Love, and Bad Title Pun

"Ugh…what happened...and where am I?"

A fire-like hedgehog felt uneasy as he looked around, he appeared to be in a white void, unable to go anywhere, but only seconds later he heard an explosion.

"What was that…a rainbow in a place like this? The hedgehog said as he began following the rainbow from where it began.

"Well I've never seen the end of a rainbow before, might as well check it out." The fiery hedgehog dashed off at blazing speeds towards the rainbow. Only seconds before approaching it he heard a loud thud. "Hmm…something landed over there, I wonder what it was." He said. Seconds later, he approached the landing site of what made the rainbow from earlier. To his surprise it was a horse or as his younger brother would have scolded him for and correct as pony. "Man my bro would have a field day with this, wait…what did Tails tell me about how to find out if it's a he or she?"He wondered. As the fiery hedgehog thought, he said screw it and waited for it to wake up.

A few hours later, the cyan pony finally decided to wake up, "Man, what did I hit?"The pony asked. Before she could even hope to respond, the fiery hedgehog spoke, "You just hit the ground at Mach 5 speeds and lived, but where are my manners…my name is Pyro the Hedgehog and as you can see, my fur is made of fire, so who are you, miss?"Pyro asked.

"Oh, I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria, it's nice to meet you…Pyro is it?" She asked. "Yep the one and only, it's nice to meet you Rainbow and before you even ask I think I'm dead, but you appeared from nowhere so I can't explain why you're here, sorry."He apologized. Leaning back, speaking so calmly that Rainbow Dash wouldn't freak at first until it hit her. "I've been talking to a zombie and he hasn't tried to kill me, so awesome."Rainbow said cheerfully until Pyro said, "Uh technically I'm not a zombie, I can just regenerate by performing a Super Nova. So yes I'm very much alive, if you want to feel my heartbeat be my guest, just don't get too attached." Rainbow nodded a bit hesitantly because Pyro is living fire…well at least his fur is.

**A few weeks later…**

"Ok, Dash I think I know how you got here. When your friend Twilight was going to teleport, you crashed into her with your sonic rainboom, because of it you got transported here." Pyro explained, but while he was doing so to a day dreaming Rainbow Dash, Pyro finally got to the topic of "affection hormones become enhanced permanently in the void" as he called it. Rainbow was affected more so than Pyro because he was half demonic in which was protecting him. She started flirting with him, even trying to sleep next to him and "snuggle" as she would hug his unconscious body. Pyro is not as dense as he makes himself appear to be, so when she wasn't listening to him he would use his heat sense ability to check her heart rate and since he knows when women think "strange" thoughts, as a little prank to check his suspensions were right, he would grab her and give her the most passionate kiss he could muster. "There now you will listen to me, I'm trying to get you home and- mhhm…" Unknowing to him, Rainbow was in heat do to her hormones going out of whack and after that Pyro was now forced to be the mate of a mare in heat.

**A hell of a lot of fucked up hours later…**

"I will never Ever help Amy get Sonic, now more than ever, I'm sorry for not listening to you bro." Pyro said with a traumatized face and with a satisfied Rainbow Dash snuggling right next to him who said, "I love you Pyro." The hedgehog, surprised by that comment said with a forced smile, "I love you too, Dashie." After that he passed out before anything else could happen. Unbeknownst to Rainbow Dash he was going super nova and she was about to witness his curse firsthand. When Rainbow woke up she saw Pyro off in the distance, but before she could fly to him, she saw his body explode in a torrent of flames. When the flames died down, there in the epicenter stood a hedgehog with blue and white fiery fur, he was a little shorter but looked very close to Rainbow's age and he was standing in the same place here love once stood. "Oh come on Dashie, I thought you said you love me." He said.

Rainbow Dash looked in awe as her new lover was now younger and she became even more attracted to him, Pyro stepped up and said, "Well congratulations Honey, looks like you're stuck with me. By demon law, if a demon mates with a non demon, said demon is bound to their lover for the rest of their mortal life." He said. Before he could apologize for not explaining to her earlier, she jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss, but a bright flash of light appeared, destroying the moment. Five silhouettes of other ponies and a small two –legged creature stood in front of them, "Rainbow!" They all shouted in unison.


	2. New Friends and Fire Safety

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I've been away for a while school has been a real pain in my ass though I'm not going into detail about it. Anyway here is the second chapter of my friend's story which also was a pain especially trying to fix any spelling mistakes and what not and trust me there was a lot, so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimers: My friend and I don't own any of the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog or My Little Pony except the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends and Fire Safety

"Rainbow!" A couple of voices said in unison as six silhouettes suddenly appeared inside a portal.

"Are friends of yours?" Pyro asked while chuckling. Rainbow nodded and nudged him to go with her, he nodded and followed her. As they got closer he suddenly stopped for a few seconds then ran towards rainbow, picking her up in the process. "Sorry but the portals closing so we need to hurry right now." He said before she could even ask. With that, he jumped through the portal with Rainbow in his arms, she was fine but Pyro landed hard on his face with a crystal ball in his hand. Before he got up he was drenched in water by a lavender unicorn with a purple mane, "Twilight, why'd you do that!?" Rainbow asked, giving her friend a stern look.

"What, he was on fire!" Twilight said.

"That's because he's cursed!" Rainbow explained.

"What?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly Pyro turned into a dwarf supernova and his fur began to glow a bright white with a hint of crimson, as soon as that started Muramasa emerged from Pyro's chest in the form of a ball of fire and took his friend's star ball.

"**GET HIM INTO AN OPEN AREA NOW, HE'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" **Muramasa exclaimed.

With that, a little purple dragon with purple scales and green dorsal fins in the shape of a Mohawk opened the door, letting Pyro rush out the door leaving the frightened mares and baby dragon behind.

"**Mistress Rainbow, inform your friends of Master Pyro's position, I'll take Hoshi no Tama to him." **Muramasa ordered.

Rainbow Dash nodded before the ground began to shake as a huge explosion was seen in a far off field with a skull and cross bones appearing afterwards. Everyone was scared as they treaded lightly to the site of the explosion; it was then that Rainbow decided to tell her friends about the fiery hedgehog that she fell in love with along the way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

**With Pyro in the field…**

"Uhh…why does that always happen whenever I go to new places?" He asked himself.

'Pyro, are you alright?' A voice inside his head asks him.

"What the…Kuro? Where are you?" Pyro asked.

'Man, you're as stupid I remember, as long as you and your pet hold my starball I can speak to you telepathically.' Kuro explained.

"Oh yea haha sorry, so what's up?"

'That's what I was asking you. Where is my Hoshi no Tama!'

"Relax; I'm sure Sparky has it."

'Who the hell is Sparky?'

"Muramasa; my new "wife" gave him that nick name."

'Oh…Wait wife?'

"I'll you if you get here and please do be quick about cause I don't think it's a good idea for a half demon to roam around in a different dimension alone."

'You're the demon king and yet you don't want to be alone?'

"I destroyed a solar system…"

'Oook, how do I get there anyway? I don't know any spells powerful enough for inter-dimensional travel.'

"Go to my workplace, give them my password, and Jax should see you. Tell him you need to find me; he might have a couple of spell books for dimensional travel."

'But isn't Jax like a mechanic or something? Why would he have spell books?'

"He likes to collect any random shit he finds whenever he goes out on an adventure or whatever and I do mean RANDOM."

'Alright I'll get there as soon as I can and I swear if you lose my starball, I will skin you alive.'

"Yea yea I'll you soon, partner."

As the telepathic connection ended, Muramasa soon arrived with Kuro's starball and informed his companion that Kuro and Jax would be arriving. Soon Rainbow Dash and her friends came and made a little circle around Pyro, Twilight was about to ask how he made that explosion happen and the fire ball form of Muramasa, but was interrupted by her friend Rainbow whom hugged the bright blue hedgehog and to everyone's surprise, Pyro's fur began to change to a golden shade of yellow with a bright shade of red in his quills. Pyro and Rainbow got up from their hug realizing that the mares and the dragon were staring at them; Pyro was the first to speak, "What? Ok I know I'm made of fire, I should be burning your friend alive, the ground I walk on and my clothes should be burning as well. I can control my body temperature and any form of fire that's near me.

"Well that's interesting. Anyway allow me to introduce my friends and I. The pink earth pony, bouncing up and down is Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced.

"Hellomisterflamehedgehogitwassoawesomewhenyoumade thathugeexplosionand mhh mhh…"

Rainbow Dash covered the overly happy pony's mouth with her hooves, "Pinkie shouldn't you go set up a party for him?" She asked.

With that said Pinkie breathed in deeply in a comical kind of way before dashing toward Sugarcube Corner to begin getting the party ready to welcome Pyro to Ponyville, Pyro turned his gaze back to the others waiting for a response.

"Ook then, the orange earth pony with the straw colored mane is Applejack."

"Howdy there partner, ma family's farm produces the best apples in all of Equestria. Try coming by and I'll introduce ya to ma family." Applejack greeted.

"Alright I'll see you there later, AJ" Pyro said as he gave her a thumbs up and continued to listen to Twilight.

"The shy yellow Pegasus with the pink mane is Fluttershy."

"H-hello there P-pyro…" She greeted shyly.

"Hello Fluttershy, don't worry I won't bite or burn ha ha." He joked.

Fluttershy smiled at his little joke and nodded to which Rainbow smiled at his kindness to her friends and hugged him which he returned and turned back to Twilight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Pyro, my name is Rarity. " She greeted courteously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Rarity." Pyro said as he proceeded to approach her and kiss her hoof, Rarity in turn let out a small giggle. Rainbow looked at him with a questioning expression, Pyro noticed this and explained that he had went on a mission for his organization that had taught him proper etiquette and then he went on to explain that he had then killed a big mobster with his pinkie finger. Everyone looked at him like he was a psychopath while he just gave them an innocent smile.

"Well that was…disturbing, anyway I'm Twilight Sparkle and this little dragon is my number one assistant, Spike." She introduced.

"Woah are you really made of fire?" Spike asked.

"If you want to get burned, get over here."

"Yea right, dragons are immune to OW OW IT BURNS OOOOOOOW." Spike shouted in pain.

"(Sigh) the perks of being the demon king." He sighed.

"What? You're the demon king!?" They asked in unison.

"Yea but I'm not an evil, a little psychotic but not evil though I'm not as bad as my friend Kuro." He explained.

Suddenly three multi-tailed foxes appeared in a huge flash of light, one in a black overcoat and combat boots with blood red fur and clawed hands, another with orange fur wearing red shoes and white gloves, and the third one was in a black coat with a hood covering most of his face and black shoes.

"Pyro…"

"Big bro…"

* * *

**AN: Honestly I can't believe I waited weeks to finish this chapter, not to mention my friend was getting on my ass about it so I suppose finishing it now would shut him up about it though I still think he's going to bitch at me. Yea most likely but I can't blame him as I do the same. Anyway i'll see you guys again for either the next chapter of this story or my other story, which ever comes first.**


	3. Death of a King and Fire Safety Quiz

**AN: Hey guys I have returned once again and I bring the third chapter of this crossover.**

**Pyro: It's about time you put this up lazy ass.**

**Kuro: Hey give him a break, if it weren't for you constantly being a pain in the ass he would've finished earlier.**

**Pyro: Whateverm anyway Crimson do the disclaimers.**

**CK:*sigh* OK.**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I don't own any of the Sonic or MLP characters, except the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Death of a King and Fire Safety Quiz

"That was just…wow" Twilight said in awe at what she was told.

"I know I can't believe it myself, but he doesn't seem like the type to lie." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Uh...Hello I'm still here!" Pyro exclaimed getting both the female's attention on him.

"Heh sorry." She apologized

"It's alright Twilight" He said. Twilight nodded with a smile on her face before Pyro asked, "So do you mind telling where in the nine hells am I?" He asked.

"Why you're in Equestria, Dear." Rainbow Dash explained.

At that both Tails and Kuro looked at Pyro, confusion written on their faces, "Dear…?!" They asked in unison.

"It's a long story…" He told them.

"Well congratulations Pyro and here you thought people would hate you." He congratulated.

"They do." He said.

"Uh… Ah don't mean to interrupt ya'll or nothin, but can you explain to me how this happened?" AppleJack asked.

"A rip in the universe…right Jax?" He asked.

"Yea pretty much" He confirmed.

"Woah woah woah, hold the fuck up…first things first, where is my Hoshi no Tama?" Kuro asked.

"**Over here, asswipe!" **Muramasa insulted.

"You better be ready to back those words up, you little shit!" He threatened.

"**Try me…" **He countered as they both got in each other's faces.

"What's up with those two?" Twilight asked looking at the two exchanging insults.

"The just missed each other…a lot." He said leaving it at that.

"Ok…so Mr. Pyro I…"

"Don't call me Mister…" He said with some aggression in his voice as the Mane Six and Spike jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asked worried for him.

"I'm fine…and why are you calling me these things like were married?" Pyro asked in confusion.

"Weeeell because…"

"Because…?"

"Yes I for one would very much like to know why Rainbow Dash is being so affectionate towards this handsome gentleman." She teased.

Rainbow Dash blushed at what she said, but Pyro didn't hesitate, "We did some things…that's all that needs to be said." He briefly explained.

"Oh my…I-I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for you two." She approved with so much glee it frightened Pyro to that moment, but then he said, "Speaking of that moment, why are you so affectionate now than when I first met you?" Pyro asked with the last of his doubts flying off in the distance that disguised as birds.

"Well I was wondering if…we could get married." Rainbow said with her blush turning a darker shade.

At that Kuro decided to jump in, "Look I'm sure that you really care for him, but…" At the same time when Pyro was in a petrified state, Rainbow went up to him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss…and that wasn't even the shocking part, what got them was that Pyro had started to glow a pink color and the ground began to burn.

"Huh…so that's why he doesn't actively look for a girlfriend." He figured.

"I thought it was because of his curse." He assumed.

While this was going on, Fluttershy walked over to the young foxes in question and inspected the three, "I've never seen foxes like you three before, where are you from? She questioned.

Kuro then turned to her and answered her question, "First of all we aren't normal foxes, secondly we are practically demigods in a sense, and why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

Fluttershy got a little scared and hid behind her bright pink mane in the distance Twilight was in, studying Pyro's flames. AppleJack watched in awe as the flames changed in color to match Rainbow's mane; as Pyro loosened up and embraced her, while Pinkie Pie collected some flames in a jar and bounced her way back to Sugarcube Corner to prepare the party for Pyro, Tails, Jax, and Kuro, all the while Spike and Rarity enjoyed a nice moment looking at the colorful flames in front of them, although Spike wanted to make a move, he noticed Muramasa walking out with a rainbow afro and a fire snake and decided to follow him.

"When the two love birds stopped their kiss, they realized that they were surrounded in the colorful fire and to everyone's surprise Pyro took a handful of fire and shot it at the ground as it took shape into a statue of the Mane Six and Ponyville.

"Alright everyone, this is my gift to you for welcoming me to your world." He presented to everyone.

"How did you do that, nopony can do something like that, not even Princess Celestia could have made something like that?!" She asked in amazement.

"One, I'm not a pony! Two, I can kill gods I'm practically one myself." He explained.

"But how…"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard a few feet away from the group, the smoke cleared to reveal a huge devil-like monster. Everyone cowered in fear except Pyro, Tails, Jax, and Kuro. Then, a big white Alicorn with a sun mark on her flank with a big creature of different animal parts beside her appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls, stand back this is the current ruler of the Underworld, we'll take care of this." She spoke.

"Excuse me Princess, but what about the fire demon walking up to him?" He asked.

"What…a fire demon?" She wondered as she gazed up the flaming hedgehog walking up to the demon.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you're acquaintance, you must be this world's Bitch." He taunted.

"What kind of petty being are you to talk down a demon king?" He asked.

"A demon king that kills other demons that has the balls to talk down to me." He stated, before Muramasa, in his sword form, appeared in his hand and proceeded to jump up and perform multiple slashes faster than the others, except for Kuro, Jax, and Tails, could follow. After that Pyro turned his back on the still demon and proceeded to sheath Muramasa as slash marks appeared all over the demon's body before splitting into multiple pieces falling to the ground as Pyro fully sheathed his sword.

After that he took the crown of the demon king turning it into a ring and adding it to the other rings on his necklace before earning a round of applause from his friend Kuro.

"Yaaaay, finally that's like your sixth win in another thirty second fight against a demon king, good job putting that bitch in his place." He congratulated before the alicorn and draconequss flew down towards them.

"Who are you people, explain yourselves!" The alicorn demanded with a level of authority in her voice.

"Celestia be careful, he's the new demon king and I sense a great evil from him and the three tailed fox." He warned.

"Admittedly we do have evil auras, but were not truly evil, though that might be debatable with my friend over here." He explained as Kuro gave a cold glare before he spoke to the two beings in front of him,

"Yea and we don't take orders from some pompous, stick up her ass, whore and some hybrid whose mother couldn't stay within the same species boundary." He insulted them as the two being looked at him with murder in their eyes.

"Are you two insane, those are the most powerful beings in the universe!" She shouted.

"We'll see about that." They said in unison.

* * *

**AN: And that's how I like it not too short and not too long.**

**Pyro: It was alright, though how come we haven't been getting reviews? I honestly would like some constructive criticism.**

**Kuro: Maybe your writing just sucks.**

**Pyro: Why you son of a...**

**CK: Ok guys chill out, anyway please do review, favorite, and follow the story please just so Pyro can feel good about himself. My other story I'm just going to work on it whenever i have the chance so it's most likely gonna be slow but I won't be abandoning it. Til then i'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
